Repo! Shorts and Drabbles
by Unconvincing
Summary: This story contains all the previously posted shorts and drabbles and any new content I come up with. ADDED: "Incidental Accidents" GraveRobber waits.
1. Mag's Fall

Mag's Fall

The darkness was different than it had been before; somehow thicker and more confining than she had remembered it being. So many memories of things passed were never quite the same once returned to. A scream pulled her from her thoughts and back into the moment, where her audience, loyal to a fault, were gasping and crying out. She flashed them all a crimson smile, weaker than she had hoped but effective none the less. Her arms grew heavy as her ears waded past the music and crowd hoping to hear any motion from stage left. She knew her actions would not go unpunished and yet she remained uncertain as to how Rotti could execute a contract on her for a set of eyes she had already removed. Surely he could not risk his name and all he had worked for, by ending her now in front of the masses she had gathered for him. She tilted her head slightly registering a sound from below, strange and metallic. As her world fell out from under her, Mag wondered how Rotti would spin her story in Vanity and Vein come morning and what this would all mean to her only hope of a future, what it would mean to Shilo. 


	2. Nathan's Lullaby

Nathan's Lullaby

He watched her as she slept, peaceful and safe in the haven he had built for her, her comfortable cage. He had come to find a sweet sort of misery in these quiet moments, balancing her innocence against his regrets. Somehow, the silence had found a way of spitting accusations, condemning him for being so blessed by her existence when he himself was made to act as a curse upon so many. Suddenly, as though his thoughts had conjured the devil himself, the cold voice of Rotti Largo bellowed new orders into Nathan s only sanctuary. Thankfully, Shilo did not stir. 


	3. Amber's Agony

Amber's Agony

She had been left unguarded for only a moment, hidden from father s watchdogs by the bathroom door and all alone with her mirror. She ran the taps to buy time as she examined her face for faults and searched each inch of her body for flaws. For once, she found nothing. Her reflection sought no correction; her skin lay tight and pale, her body symmetrical and beautifully curved. Smiling, she turned off the water and headed back towards the door. She made it only a few feet before the familiar dread beckoned her back, somehow certain she had missed something.


	4. GraveRobber's Scavengers

City's Scavengers

Seconds after pulling the trigger she sunk limp into his arms, numb and apathetic to the world. Finding himself equally disinterested in her, he laid her to rest against the nearest wall and left her in search of a source for his necro-nectar. Looking up, he searched the darkened skies for scavengers of a different sort and found a flock of birds swarming like oversized insects to the north. Circling, they kept watch high above the bodies of those who had fallen victim to the genetic renaissance, his suppliers. In a rare moment of nostalgia he thought, fatal birds, indeed.


	5. Rotti's Journal

Rotti's Journal

They will question my motives, ask why I let another man raise a daughter that I know to be my own, and condemn me accordingly. I cannot comprehend why they must scrutinize their savoir. They will come to realize as I have years ago, that this life of extravagance, which I have earned for myself, will rot a child from the inside out. I will grant Nathan Wallace, as he is indentured to me, full custody of Shilo and leave him ignorant to the truth, for now. Indeed, I have already rid this world of the only other who knew


	6. The Addict's Payment

Addict's Payment

"Stop it," he said, batting her hand away from his chest. He took a single step backward, doubling the distance between them. "No cash, no way." He added flatly, rejecting the junkie and her weak advances.

"Come on, baby. I seen it work before." she said, attempting to close the gap once more. She undid the clasp that connected her shirt to her collar and let fabric fall.

He looked in spite of himself but remained unimpressed. "Not for you," he smirked and her hand left a mark, hot and stinging, across his cheek. She would simply find someone else.


	7. Luigi's Rage

Luigi's Rage

He glanced at small china cup sitting on the edge of his desk, then back at the dead man on the floor. "He was an idiot to have disrespected my authority," Luigi muttered, laying the knife, still sticky with blood, to dry on transparent paperwork. It had only taken a fraction of a second, the insubordinance that had led him to ruin the carpet and prematurely end the employment of another nameless assistant. The cretin had almost gotten away with it, he mused, pleased that he had not let the man's almost invisible glimmer of distain go unnoticed or unpunished.


	8. Pavi's Loving

Pavi's Loving

Sometimes, while he was loving them, he would imagine himself behind their faces, wearing and sharing their beauty with them as they erupted together. It was in these fleeting moments, spent suspended and breathless, that Pavi Largo could finally feel unafraid and alive. His hunt for passion had quickly become an addiction like no other, fed constantly and yet somehow insatiable outside of the intense peaks of ecstasy themselves. It was the splendor of the female form, the delicate features and soft flesh, which lead him on an endless hunt for his next warm embrace and another chance at completion.


	9. When It Rains

In the Rain

The streets stank when it rained as though the skies above the city were dripping their own form of formaldehyde onto the dead outside its walls. Inside, those still left alive cowered in dark corners to avoid the wet kiss of Mother Nature's last real embrace, granting one freedom from questioning eyes. Moving quickly through each narrow boulevard she worked, rolls of glue backed posters clinging to her skin as she plastered the city with her voice; declaring "REJECT REPOSESSION! REJECT BILL 98-463!" and warning "LEST IT BE YOU". In the rain, the young Shilo Wallace had found her calling.


	10. Conflicted

Conflicted

The ride was longer than she had remembered it. Still, there was some lingering recollection of the sights between the 1 GeneCo Way and Wallace house, etched into her memory when it had been a hungry, empty canvas. Knowing it was too late to change things, did not stop her mind from tormenting her with endless possibilities of what might have been, if only she had known. Selfishly, she hated him for hiding such a precious piece of Marni away but a solemn part of her understood first-hand, the evil that he had had been trying to hide from Shilo.


	11. The Repo Man's Deal

The Deal

Neither of them could remember when the deal had been struck or how the details had been worked out, but they got along none the less. The Repo would ply his trade and leave the corpse for the GraveRobber to scavenge, before calling in for the clean-up. In return for the Zydrate taken from the dead, the GraveRobber offered the Repo a symbolic cut of the profits and a steady supply of his wares. It seemed this Repo could no longer see past the blue glow of his own mask without the numbing blue glow of a little glass vial.


	12. Fatal Rivalry

Fatal Rivalry

It was to be a flesh wound, just enough to send him crying to his GENterns and nothing more. Until his little brother twitched, changing the trajectory of the knife and causing it to slice smoothly across his throat. Before this moment, Luigi Largo had lived without regret, having only his father to answer to and what seemed to be the lowest of expectations to meet, he had little need for remorse. Yet now, as his brother lay dying by his hand and in his arms he could not help but wish he would have killed the Pavi more slowly.


	13. On the Stage

On the Stage

Everything changed when she stepped on stage, her blindness returning to her not through suffocating darkness but instead the glow of the spotlight, hot and hers. The space between her and the audience seemed so boundless and so unlike her world, her life of seeing without feeling. Here she found a power granted to her that even Rotti Largo could never fathom; a freedom that allowed her to sing out to the world she was kept from and have it embrace her with deafening applause. It was these exchanges and not her sight, that almost made it all worth it.


	14. The Retired Repo Man

The Retired Repo Man

Eyes failing and hearing gone, he struggled to separate his reaper from the shifting shadows. "Do I know you?" He aimed his question at the darkest corner of the room. The Repo man did not offer an answer; instead he stepped up to the bed, silencing the now retired and recently delinquent GeneCo employee within it, quickly and forever. "Do I know you?" he had asked, only to be greeted by the skilled hand that he himself had guided so many years before; the hand that he had trained to be delicate despite its duties and steady even in sorrow.


	15. Spin Doctor

Spin Doctor

"Mr. Largo, GeneCo has been credited with ending the organ failure epidemic and yet organs are still failing at an alarming rate. Have you anything to say to those who believe you are getting rich from genetic band-aids instead of working to create a real solution?"

Rotti hated legitimate reporters but easily hid his disdain. "Miss Harper, each year GeneCo donates millions for research into a cure for organ failures. We at GeneCo would like nothing more than to be put out of the life saving business and exist solely as a life enhancement company." Rotti smiled, as he lied.


	16. The First Victim

The First Victim

He remembered his hand shaking, ever so slightly, when he handed her the cure. Looking back, he tried to convince himself it was in anticipation of the future they were to share together and yet some part of him, wracked with guilt, ached at notion that he had felt some sort of apprehension. He was certain that he had done all he could have, run the proper tests, made the best choices. Still, in one heart shattering night, he had ended his lover's life, murdered his child's mother and forever bound himself to a darkness he was powerless to escape.


	17. Daddy Makes Orphans

Daddy Makes Orphans

She had stopped struggling but could not stop begging him for mercy, as if he could offer her some part of a pardon. "Please, I'm a mother. My kids, their father is dead and they'll have no one. PLEASE! For my CHILDREN!" He pretended not to hear her but stopped work on the Y incision just long enough to cut her vocal chords. This was a story he had heard too many times before and the only one that ever came close to earning his sympathy. Her voice had died of immediately but her eyes continued to plead with his.


	18. The Spark

The Spark

Her eyes, violet last time, now shone blue and wild with the first hints of withdrawal. This was easier, she had said once, than making excuses to Daddy. So she saved her excuses for him, paid him with her body instead of her allowances and left whispering her gratitude. They had become their own addiction; he used her like she used him, like she used the drug, for the pressure and the spark. He used her for that split second where none of it mattered because their heat could break through the cold, because _she_ could break through the numbness.


	19. Incidental Accidents

Incidental Accidents

He couldn't help but wonder why the girl was so important. From the moment Rotti Largo had offered him the money to stalk the graveyard, he had known she had to have been special. Now, sharing the yard with half a dozen rare glowing insects he assumed he was staring at bait. It was all set up to be a well played series of coincidences, incidental accidents that made up the most complicated of mouse traps, all targeting a pale unsuspecting seventeen year old. Across the graveyard, breaking his train of thought, a creaking door set the trap in motion.


End file.
